Christian World Government (Christian World)
Christian colonial campaigns The Christian''' Empire of Earth''' literally "Greater Christian Empire" is the present ruling empire of the world and world power that existed from the Catholic Restoration on December 30, 2028 to the space exodus of 2100. Imperial Christian's rapid industrialization and militarization under the slogan "Enrich the Faith, Strengthen the Religion" led to its emergence as a world power, eventually culminating in its conquest of a large part of the world. At the height of its power in 2082, the Christian Empire ruled over a land area spanning 74,000,000 miles, making it the largest maritime empires in history.(2) After several large-scale military successes during the Second Heretic War (2057–2065) and the Atheist War (2068-2069) , the Empire of the Christians also gained glory for its War against the sinful peoples of the countries it conquered. After achieving many victories and the nuclear bombings of North America and Western Europe, however, the Allies surrendered to the victorious christian forces on September 20, 2068. A period of occupation of major world cities by the Christians followed the surrender, and a new constitution which bans homosexuality and other liberal practices was created with European and American christians involvement. The constitution came into force on May 25, 2067, officially dissolving the United States and the E.U.. Christian occupation and reconstruction of the world continued well into the 2080s, eventually forming the current nation-state whose full title is the "Christian State of Earth" with Rome as its official capital while a second capital was established in Baghdad. The Pope during this time, which spanned the entire Christian Rule, are now known in the World by their posthumous names, which coincide with those era names: Emperor Pope (Murean), Emperor Pope (Yolunda), and Emperor Pope (Henski). Catholic Restoration After two decades, the christian seclusion policy, or Anti-Christian policy, under the atheists of the liberal period came to an end when the countries was forced to open christian rights by the Convention of Rome in 2024. The following years saw increased christian influences ; religious treaties between the New Papal Government in Rome and Western countries were signed. In large part due to the humiliating terms of these Unequal Treaties, the Papal Government soon faced anti christian hostility, which materialized into a radical, atheist movement In March 2033, the "Order to expel atheist and liberals" was issued. Although the U.S. had no intention of enforcing the order, it nevertheless inspired attacks against the U.S. itself and against atheists in Western nations. The Boston Incident during 2042 led to the murder of Christians, by liberal elements from America. The Papal Government demanded justice and responded by bombarding the port of Boston with a thermo nuclear missile in 2043. For this, the U.S. government agreed to pay an indemnity. U.S. nuclear Shelling of foreign shipping in Africa and nuclear attacks against christian cities led to the Nuclear Bombardment of Paris by a multinational christian force in 2044. The Klu Klux clan also carried out the failed coup known as the Washington Incident. The White alliance was established in 2056 to combine their efforts to overthrow the Atheist U.S. government. In early 2047 On January 3, 2048, the White supremacy Alliance seized the White House in Washington, and the following day saw the majority of the American military declare allegiance to the White Alliance. Although the majority of the U.S. Congress was happy with the formal declaration of Christian rule by the court and tended to support a continued collaboration with the Papal Regime, On January 17, 2048, some of the General Staff declared "that they would not be bound by the proclamation of the Christian Restoration and called on the American people to overthrow it. On January 24, rebel liberal forces decided to prepare an attack on Washington, occupied by White Alliance forces. This decision was prompted by theyre learning of a series of military attacks in the East Coast, starting with the burning of the city of Philadelphia, the main Christian stronghold. 'Christian World War' The Christian World War was fought between January 2043 and May 2067. The alliance of nations from southern hemisphere and western Europe and the New Roman-Christian forces which had now secured the cooperation of Russia , India ,and China, now ordered the western nations to surrender. The West launched a military campaign to seize the Christian capital of Rome. However, the tide rapidly turned in favor of the smaller but relatively modernized christian armies and resulted in defections of many European nations many of it from eastern Europe to the Christian side. The Battle of Berlin was a decisive victory in which a combined Christian army from Poland, Austria, and Serbia defeated the E.U. army. A series of battles were then fought in pursuit of supporters of the Atheist armies; England surrendered to the Christian forces and afterwards Canada surrendered. The United States was stripped of all her power by the Emperor Pope and most of the world accepted the Christian rule. Pro-Atheist remnants, however, then retreated to northern Siberia and later to , where they established the breakaway Republic of Siberia. An expeditionary force was dispatched by the new christian world government and the Atheist Republic forces were overwhelmed. The Battle of Varyenzk came to an end in May 2069 and the remaining atheist forces surrendered. Category:Scenario Category:Scenario: Christian World Category:Christianity's Revival